


Настоящие марсиане

by LRaien



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Марка спасли самые настоящие марсиане.





	Настоящие марсиане

— Скажи честно, Уотни, как тебе удалось выжить?  
Марк Уотни, также известный как «тот самый парень, что чуть не сдох на Марсе тысячи раз», пожал плечами и закинул ногу на ногу:  
— Слушай, Льюис, это кресло просто ужас какое неудобное, — заявил он. — Или это как в «Людях в чёрном», чтобы я почувствовал себя максимально неудобно и побыстрее раскололся? Тогда как тебя называть, агент Эл? А, нет, агент Эл уже есть... Тогда, может, Агент Ужасный-музыкальный-вкус?  
— Уотни, — терпеливо повторила та. — Пока мы летим домой, я хочу узнать у тебя, что случилось на Марсе. Тот период, когда мы потеряли с тобой связь — ты не мог тогда выжить.  
— А кто теперь перед тобой? Марсианский зомби? — Марк выпучил глаза и захрипел: — Мозги-и-и...

Допрос товарища по команде — дело само по себе неприятное, особенно если перед этим ты бросила этого товарища одного на чужой планете без шансов на выживание. Но допрос Марка превращался в цирк.  
— Ладно, — командир медленно выдохнула. — Уотни, в последний раз спрашиваю и на полном серьёзе. Ты же тоже учёный, ты понимаешь, как важен твой опыт для следующих космонавтов. А вдруг кто-нибудь из них окажется в такой же ситуации, что и ты?  
— Да вряд ли, — буркнул Марк, но уже без особой охоты. — Ладно, командир, но учтите, что я этого вам не говорил. Да и не поверите вы мне. — Он сделал паузу, затем коротко сообщил: — Меня спасли марсиане.  
Льюис продолжала бесстрастно смотреть на Уотни.  
— Марсиане, значит, — её голос был ровным.  
— Я не лгу! — возмутился Марк. — Я обнаружил их во время песчаной бури в Скиапарелли, и после небольшой серии взаимодействий — Господи, Льюис, только не спрашивай про то, какую чушь я нёс в эпохальный момент Первого контакта, пожалуйста! — и их осторожных исследований, мы сумели договориться, — Марк задумчиво уставился на свои ноги. — В общем-то, их условия свелись к одной простой фразе.  
Льюис сглотнула. Конечно, Уотни всегда любил пошутить, но сейчас он, похоже, говорил абсолютно серьёзно. С того момента, как он вернулся с Марса, командир замечала в его глазах что-то странное, словно нечто важное осталось там, на красной планете, и мыслями Марк возвращается туда. Словно ему открылась некая истина, и раз за разом Уотни пытался её осмыслить и принять.  
— Что за условия?  
Уотни медленно поднял взгляд:  
— Они сказали: «Чувак, мы сделаем всё, что угодно, чтобы ты свалил отсюда, только выруби нахрен эту отвратную пытку для слуховых органов!» Так что, командир, ваше чёртово диско спасло мне жизнь.


End file.
